


No need to cry over spilt milk

by CocoaSnapple



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Alfonse just wants to protect Kiran, Crying, Fluff, Gaius is trying to help, I Tried, Kiran's a crybaby, Love Confessions, M/M, Protectiveness, Self-Esteem Issues, Theft, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaSnapple/pseuds/CocoaSnapple
Summary: Kiran wants to learn self-defence with the rising tension of battle. But part of Alfonse wishes he wouldn't, as protecting him is all he has left to be useful. But after the theft of a weapon Alfonse was going to teach him to use, he still may have his own uses to Kiran for a looong time coming.





	No need to cry over spilt milk

**Author's Note:**

> I cant pace anything, it's a problem. And i just wrote this as i went along so it's probably rather akward in some places. I was orignally thinking of a fic where Kiran gets attacked by Surtr and Alfonse becoming even more protective of him but somehow ended up writing something else more fluffy. But dammit i love protective Alfonse. I'll probably go into a reasoning for Kiran's behaviour in a later fic though.

“I…I want to fight too Alfonse” a hand tugged on the prince’s cape “Huh? Why Kiran, we can’t have you on the frontline” Alfonse lightly removed his hand “W-well…even if it’s not on the frontline self defence is another reason. Though I’ve never been much of the sporty type I want to train with the rest of you” the closest Kiran had ever been to combat in Askr was when he was nearly killed by Veronica or the times they were snuck up on by enemies, though not often it gave the prince a heart attack and a reason to stick to the back and keep an eye on Kiran. With rising hostility and the malicious attacks by Surtr he feared they’d aim for the heart of the Order of Heroes.

And…

A selfish part of him wanted to protect Kiran, some sort of knight in shining armour he admire in stories and the many Heroes they summoned. With so many powerful Heroes around to fight, he’d feel useless if Kiran learned to protect himself. Kiran squeezed his cloak waiting for his response “Kiran…well, perhaps you could carry some sort of lightweight weapon for protection until someone helps if there’s an attack. Want to save your energy for tactics and strengthening Heroes” Alfonse walked over to a small box in the training room they were in “I used this when I was younger, come tomorrow morning and I can teach you how to properly use it” 

The box seemed to be made of birch wood, with a lining of gold that reminded Kiran of the weapons and armour seen in Askr. Inside was a white knife, the handle and back were decorated with delicate gold patterns and a clear silvery gem in its handle. The leather scabbard was red with gold outlines on the edges; it reminded Kiran or Alfonse’s own sword just smaller “Does this one have a complicated name as well?” Alfonse chuckled, Kiran often had a lot of trouble pronouncing the names of weapons and some Heroes, sometimes turning into a stuttering mess tripping over his own words. So as a solution he’d give them ridiculous pronunciations like Bell Brick.

“Well…you can call it whatever you’d like if you wanted to” Kiran pondered for a bit until his eyes lit up with an idea “How about baby Folk Hanger? It looks like it after all” Fólkvanger had one of the most disturbing pronunciations giving new Heroes a fright whenever it’s mentioned by Kiran. “An odd name…but very well. But try and learn to pronounce the name of my sword please”

-

“Hmm I’m sure the stall that sold dairy products was around here somewhere…” Kiran mumbled as he tucked his small shopping list back in his basket and patting Baby Folk Hanger on his belt to make sure it was still sfafe and secure, it was probably odd to see a summoner wondering around a local market for cooking ingredients. Any ingredients were usually shipped to the castle but they hadn’t had any shipments lately with the attacks from Múspell, many traders feared of being burnt alive on their travels. 

Kiran wasn’t doing shopping for all the Heroes, that would be too much for his lanky arms to carry. Gaius had promised to teach him how to make some sweets and cakes in return for some honey Kiran brought back from a small visit to his world, even if it tasted terrible it was from another world. Why he got honey in the first place, it was on sale and was just an impulse buy alongside the random assortment of snacks and ready meals from his world.

The sight of said ready meals either fascinated or horrified some Heroes with a passion for cooking.

“Ah, excuse me do you happen to have any butter left?” Kiran asked an elderly lady running the dairy stall. There wasn’t much left in stock. People were probably stocking up on food preparing for an attack on their village. The butter was very expensive, normally it would be two hundred gold but with the attacks it was two thousand gold, it was lucky he had plenty of gold from Alfonse but hoped the prince wouldn’t get angry at him for spending it on expensive butter. 

The last ingredient needed would be much more difficult, from what he could read at least, Gaius had hastily scribbled the list. For a while he thought milk said mead and just assumed some of the sweets used alcohol like some lollypops he heard about in his world until he noticed the hidden I.

“Vanilla?...where am I going to get that at a time like this?” or did that say molasses, the ink had rubbed a bit making it impossible to read “Maybe I should actually double check with him before I leav- oof!” he felt a strong force ram into him “Sorry mister!” a kid shouted as they continued to run past him. If a child was strong enough to almost knock him off his feet he really needed Alfonse to help him train.

“Ow…” least the ingredients were safe, his side not so much. “Spots? Oh there you are” Kiran felt a pout expand in his cheeks hearing Gaius shout his nickname in public. There was a faint line of freckles across Kiran’s cheeks which was enough to warrant the nickname in Gaius’ opinion “Please I asked you not to call me that in public” pulling his hood up to avoid the stares of passer-by’s “But it’s cute” the whole hood shot across his face earning a ‘heh’ from the thief. 

“A-a-anyway what are you doing here?” he stuttered “Well you were taking a while, plus Bluebird was asking were you were” that’s right, he had practise with Alfonse with that knife he gave him “Oh right, he was going to help with some self defence techniques. I’m sorry I forgot, mind if you teach me to make sweets after practise?” Gaius nodded “Oh thank you…” Kiran fell silent after brushing past his belt, Baby Folk Hanger was gone.

If Alfonse wasn’t going to get mad at the amount of gold he spent on butter, he was going to be enraged at Kiran for losing the knife. The thought alone sent his mind into overdrive about the different consequences he could face “Uh, Spots? Shit why are you crying?” crying? Moving a finger to his cheek he felt warm patches of water “T-t-the knife…i-its gone…” he sniffled “A-Alfonse is going to be mad…” Gaius had to pull Kiran into a small alleyway to not make a scene or panic the Summoner further.

“Spots calm down, what knife? Was he going to teach you self defence with it or something?” he nodded “It wasn’t a precious one though was it?” that only proceeded to make the situation worse. “Hey now do you really think he’d get that angry over a missing knife, c’mon I’ll take you back” 

Hopefully the prince wouldn’t see him with the crying Summoner, he’d rather keep his head attached to his body.

-

Sharena sighed, watching her brother pace nervously, he could afford to relax at least a little bit. Kiran was late to Alfonse’s lesson, about two minutes late but this was enough to send her brother in a frenzy of thought. “I’m surprised you even let him touch the knife with how protective you are of him” she commented earning a short lived glare “Have you still not given him that cute hair clip you bought at the Day of Devotion festival? It’s been over for a while now” watching her brother looking over different gifts all flustered was a wonderful memory to tease him over.

Kiran often had a small hair clip to keep his hair out his eyes. It was rather long on the front and he wasn’t bothered enough to have it cut so it was simply clipped out the way. Alfonse had seen one with an intricate golden feathered designed much like the one in his own hair except this one had a blue jewel in the shape of a heart at the tip of the feathers. Kiran’s eyes were blue meaning it was a perfect match in Alfonse’s opinion, until Sharena pointed out it’d also match when he’s with Alfonse. After that he was far too nervous to give it to Kiran if he and the others noticed that “Come on you gotta tell him some day”.

“Red alert red alert Alfonse!” Nino burst the door open, Alfonse dropped his weapon in panic “What happened! Is there an attack! Something happen to Kiran!” rushing over to the door “He’s crying, again. He’s in his room with Gaius” the small mage slid out the way of panicked prince. Sharena only giggled “Did he spill something again?” the mage only shrugged.

“Kiran! Kiran are you alright!” Alfonse shoved through the doors of his room. Gaius was kneeling next to the Summoner who was sitting on his bed, hands in his face shivering with each sob. “C’mon Spots, you’ve been crying for over ten minutes, how many tears do you have left?” he had attempted to give him a couple of his precious gems that were his sweets to calm him down only for it not to be noticed. 

“Gaius what happened?” Alfonse sat next to Kiran “Somethin about a knife. He was out getting some ingredients to make sweets with me. He suddenly started crying after noticing it was gone” Alfonse sighed brushing some of Kiran’s hair away from his hands “A-a-a-are you m-m-mad?” Kiran’s voice shivered “Of course not, you’re not hurt though are you?” his head shook, hands still attached to his face.

Gaius decided to leave the two alone and scout out the kitchen again for anything sweet left out. With Gaius gone Alfonse scooted closer, stroking the back of Kiran’s head “Any idea what happened to it?” he got a nod “I-I-I think a k-kid that bumped into me s-stole it…b-but don’t be mad…t-they probably needed money, f-f-food there has gotten so expensive due to M-Múspell attacking…” Alfonse gently moved his hands away from his face. His eyes were puffy and red, dried of any tears left “I-I-I’m sorry, t-that weapon must of meant a lot to you, a-and it must have been legendary as well”.

“It wasn’t, my father would never let me or Sharena even touch a legendary weapon when we were young of fear we’d end up breaking it. It simply looked like one to distract me from wanting to touch one. We can always make another one for you if you’d like” his eyes flicked up at Alfonse, who returned a soft smile “T-thank you…”

“Do you need a tissue?” he shook his head “I-I…just need a rest…I feel exhausted…” Alfonse removed the outer layers of his armour “Then, would you like a shoulder to rest on?” a small nod. Alfonse wrapped his arms around Kiran’s waist, feeling something metal in his pocket rub again his leg. The hair clip. As his eyes fluttered shut Alfonse brushed some of his escaped hair to the side and clipped it in place below his original clip “Sorry that it was a late present…I…”

“I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> I personally love the idea of Gaius' nickname for Alfonse being Bluebird due to the feathers and blue in his design. But i also don't know if i wrote him well. But crybaby Kiran, he's probably cried a lot summoning Heroes which is a lovely first impression. 
> 
> Also Kiran hasn't really looked at Greek mytholgy or names for his whole life so he just butchers any pronuciation of weapons and names (it also may or may not be the way i pronouce them myself)


End file.
